Cambiar por ti
by Nadis Black
Summary: ¿Que sucederia si James Potter no cambio por Lily? ¿Si Lily sabia lo que iba a suceder? one-shot


¿Cambiar por ti?

Otra vez… no puedo creerlo… yo Lily Evans despertándose a las… no sé ni qué hora es, bueno a mitad de la noche gracias a unas pesadillas, pero es que esas pesadillas eran cada vez más frecuentes.

Un duelo entre dos magos, una calavera con una serpiente saliendo de la boca encima de una casa, luces verdes y rojas y al final…. James Potter muerto.

¿Por qué me daba tanto miedo ese sueño?, ¿Por qué soñaba eso los días de lluvia?, ¿Por que soñaba con Potter?

No tengo ni la mas mínima idea de cómo contestar estas preguntas, desde que habíamos entrado a séptimo cada vez que había una tormenta soñaba con esto y cada vez era más difícil volver a dormir, así que como sabia que el caer en los brazos de Morfeo no era una opción razonable en estos momentos, decidí ir a la sala común para leer y no interrumpir a mis compañeras en sus dulces sueños.

Llegue a la sala y me senté en la butaca más cercana al fuego, abrí mi libro y mire la pagina, fue lo único que hice, mi mente estaba vagando en el sueño, que significaba, las luces, todo; y de pronto la cara de James inundo mi mente, su cuerpo inmóvil, rígido, sin fuerzas y sus ojos… esos ojos cafés perdidos en la inmensidad, sin ver a nada.

Sin notarlo ya me había levantado de la butaca y me acerque a la ventana desde la que se veía el campo de quidditch. Mis pensamientos vagaron largo rato hasta que se detuvieron en la persona menos indicada.

Maldito Potter, como lo odio, siempre tratando que salga con él, gritándolo en medio del gran comedor, como si no supiera lo que en realidad quiere conmigo, solo quiere que me convierta en la numero un millón de su lista, como si no supiera que ha salido con la mitad de Hogwarts, por que la otra mitad era la que salía con Black.

Como odio a James, odio cuando me invita a salir y después de que le dije que no a los 5 minutos ya se está besando con alguien, odio como me defiende de los demás como si yo no pudiera hacerlo sola, odio como él y los merodeadores se creen los dueños del mundo, odio como me mira como si en realidad le importara, odio que diga mi nombre y mi piel se erice, y para colmo, odio que desde que entramos a este curso el me ignore.

Lo odio tanto… a quien trato de engañar… no lo odio en realidad, amo todo lo que él hace, pero si en verdad me quisiera no me ignoraría. O si… recuerdo las palabras de Remus como si fuera ayer.

Flashback

Remus y yo caminábamos a orillas del lago negro a finales del curso pasado.

Remus

Dime

Me escribirás en el verano, ¿verdad?

Claro Lily, tú también lo harás, ¿cierto?

Eso es más que obvio Rem

Sin darme cuanta se nos habían acercado Potter y Black, el último jugando con un pergamino desgastado, desplegando sus dobleces y decidiendo su próxima jugada.

Hola hermosa- dice Potter

No me digas hermosa- le contesto

Evans cuando saldrás conmigo

Nunca, ya te he dicho que antes saldría con el calamar gigante

Déjala en paz James- me defiende Remus

Pero…

¡Prongs!- le llama Sirius

Para suerte mía, Black le señala algo a Potter en el pergamino y los dos sonríen maliciosamente

Dejare que lo pienses pelirroja, hasta luego Moony

Se despiden con la mano y regresan al castillo

Cuando se limitara a solo respirar tu amigo sin molestar a nadie más- le reprocho a Remus

El te quiere Lils

Aja, y yo soy Morgana

Lo digo en serio Lily, pero bueno el deberá demostrarlo en el momento adecuado

¿Y cuándo será ese momento?

Cuando te des cuenta de que tu también lo quieres Lily

Pero yo no lo quiero…

Nunca digas nunca, además no quiero discutir contigo en este momento, solo piénsalo

Seguimos caminando en silencio, los dos sumidos en nuestro pensamiento.

Fin del flashback

Y como decirle que no a Remus, si era verdad yo lo amaba tanto, tal vez por eso me daba tanto miedo el sueño, solo en pensar en perderlo…perderlo pero como, si nunca había sido mío.

Como creerle, no sé si él en verdad me quiere o solo soy un trofeo, además, la realidad me pega como un balde de agua fría a las cinco de la mañana en pleno invierno, el ya no me habla, se que el ya no sale con nadie más, pero a mí, ni caso me hace, sin darme cuenta las lagrimas empiezan a salir.

Y si él se había dado cuenta de que yo solo soy un capricho… pero no ha salido con nadie más, así que también podría ser que ya se dio cuenta de que en realidad está enamorado de Sirius…

La sola idea deja que escape una leve sonrisa de mis labios y…

Te ves mucho más linda si sonríes y no lloras

No puede ser, la razón por la que estoy llorando está del otro lado de la sala en la obscuridad, en las sombras, no me había percatado de su presencia, y ahora que hago, es la primera vez que me habla, bueno, en clases me habla pero siempre para cosas efímeras, y si solo es una alucinación, alucine su voz. Me volteo lentamente… allí está el, sentado en una butaca, con pijama roja con pequeñas snitchs doradas, el cabello negro despeinado, como siempre y sus lentes, enmarcan sus hermosos ojos cafés que me hacen perder el piso.

¿Que haces aquí? ¿Desde cuándo estas ahí sentado? ¿Por qué me hablas?- le pregunto algo desconfiada

Despacio, que tal si te respondo una por una tus preguntas, ¿te parece?

Yo solo me limito a asentir y él me señala el anterior sillón en el que estaba sentada.

Baje aquí, porque no podía dormir- respondió a mi primera pregunta- Baje mucho antes que tu llegaras, solo que estabas tan hundida en tus pensamientos que no me viste, y yo solo- se sonrojo- me quede admirándote- fue mi turno de sonrojarme- y por ultimo ¿Por qué no debería de hablarte? Eres amiga de Remus y a veces me gusta pensar que también eres mía… mi amiga- se apresuro a decir.

Nos quedamos en silencio un buen rato, hasta que me arme de valor y dije:

Desde el principio del curso que no me hablas, por eso fue mi pregunta

¡Oh! Es eso –se limito a sonreír- Remus me dijo que si en verdad quería salir contigo y demostrarte que no eres una mas debería madurar y no tratarte como a las demás, porque tú eres única, así que no te hable, hasta que tu estuvieras lista para hablar conmigo como adultos.

¿Y si yo no te hablaba?

Pues habría perdido mi oportunidad

Otro silencio en el cual yo veía en dirección de las llamas y él en dirección mía, así que fue el primero en hablar ahora

Lo sé Lily, no se por que deberías de confiar en mi después de todo este tiempo, pero en estas vacaciones he comprendido cual ha sido mi error- se quedo pensativo un momento y prosiguió- entendí que la peor forma de llamar tu atención debería de ser molestándote, eso en primera, en segunda, asimile que si quería salir contigo, debería pedírtelo bien y no como si estuviera en una competencia, y al final, inferí que debía de dejar de sustituirte con cada chica que se apareciera enfrente mío, para al final darme cuenta que eran efímeras, que con la única que quería estar es contigo.

Lo mire y solo atine a pararme y mirarlo con esos ojos, que en mi repertorio decían "solo para James Potter"

Porque mientes así, nunca se te ha ocurrido que podrías lastimar a alguien diciendo esas cosas, no es lindo que juegues con los sentimientos de los demás Potter

El me miro desconcertado y dijo

Evans no se de lo que estás hablando y en verdad yo estoy loco- se levantó del taburete

Y se podría saber, ¿Por qué estás loco?- lo mire con desdén

Porque soy el único tipo que se enamora de la única chica que después de una declaración de amor así me regaña, en vez de correr a mis brazos

¿Cómo se que no mientes?

Lily, ya te lo he dicho, no he cambiado, soy el mismo de siempre, lo siento si creíste que había cambiado por ti

Así que seguía siendo el mismo, grosero, engreído, vanidoso, mujeriego, etc. Me lo estaba confirmando, me di la vuelta y sentí su mano en mi muñeca. Intente zafarme pero no pude sus fuerzas eran mayores, así que me di la vuelta y el prosiguió como si nada nos hubiera detenido.

Soy el mismo Lily, mírame, lo siento si pensaste que cambie por ti o por alguien más, yo soy el de siempre solo que ahora dejo ver a los demás mi verdadero yo.

Mi cara de desconcierto me delato, de qué demonios estaba hablando, por lo que el continuo diciendo.

Lily yo he sido así desde siempre, el problema reside en que los únicos que me conocían en verdad eran mis amigos, lo que paso en este curso es que deje que los demás también vieran lo que solo los merodeadores conocían

Yo digerí muy despacio sus palabras, el hámster en mi cerebro no iba tan rápido y cuando me di cuenta, James ya había acortado la poca distancia que nos separaba.

James…- dije algo desconcertada

Vamos progresando ya no me llamas por mi apellido, prosigue perdón por interrumpirte

Suspire y dije- James si mientes, me asegurare de que la descendencia Potter acabe contigo, ¿me entendiste?

El sonrió, pero no era una sonrisa de galán conquistador, ni una sonrisa que se les da a los amigos después de una travesura, era una sonrisa linda tierna, llena de… cariño.

El me agarro de la cintura y me atrajo hasta el, yo di gracias a Merlín porque esa maniobra solo hizo que mis rodillas flaquearan, así que solo atine a pasar mis manos alrededor de su cuello.

Y paso, eso que solo creía que pasaría en mis sueños, no fue así, paso y era verdad nos besamos tan tierno tan lindo, pero nos faltaba más, empezamos a intensificar el beso hasta que.

¿Dónde demonios se metió Prongs? Padfoot- dijo una voz conocida

No se Moony, déjame ir a dormir- decía somnoliento Sirius

¡No! Tú me acompañas hasta que lo encontremos

Pero Moony…

Se quedo a mitad de la frase al ver aquella escena en la cual yo estaba colgada del cuello de James y el agarrando mi cintura

Por fin pelirroja- dijo Sirius

Déjalos en paz, vamos a dormir- decía Remus

No, tú me despertaste, así que … ya eres mi cuñada Evans

Ya Sirius, compórtate- me defendió James

Déjalo James, no hay problema

Ellos se sorprendieron y me vieron como si el calamar gigante se estuviera casando es este mismo instante con Severus.

Yo decía que tenía sueño, cierto Moony

Cierto Padfoot, tenemos mucho sueño- fingió un bostezo- hasta mañana

Hasta mañana- atine a decir

James no reaccionaba, me estaba preocupando, hasta que le di un beso en la comisura de los labios y le dije

Creo que es mejor que nos vayamos a dormir, hasta mañana que descanses

¿Es en serio?

¿Qué?

Esto, en serio, tu, Lily Evans ¿vas a ser mi novia?

Si – conteste con una sonrisa en mi boca

Gracias Lils no te voy a defraudar

Eso espero, sino… ya sabes lo que va a pasar

Y subí a mi dormitorio, donde caí dormida al instante de tocar la almohada. Ahora todo estaría bien, por fin había dicho lo que calle por años, eso debía de ser bueno.

No volví a tener ese sueño en un buen rato, pero cuando lo tuve, tenía un pretexto por el cual ir al dormitorio de los chicos para que esos fuertes brazos me cobijaran y pudiera ¿dormir?... bueno, si nos quedaba tiempo, si saben a lo que me refiero.


End file.
